jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daeron Aruetyc Ordo
::"Make me proud son, serve the confederation, serve your vode." ::--Venku Aruetyc to his young son Daeron Daeron Aruetyc (Mando'a: Aruetyc) was a male Mandalorian is a dutiful soldier of the Mandalorian Confederation born and raised on Mandalore, more specifically Kedable. He was trained with Mandalore's best soldiers for most of his adult life. He was raised around war, from the time of his childhood with his father and mother, to now as he fights with his vode. = Family = Daeron's family was always war torn, his mother and father constantly waging war with the enemies of Mandalore. His Father Daeron's father was a Lt. in the Mandalorian army, serving with the royal guard of Mandalore once while on Mandalore(the Planet) itself. He died around the age of 62, old and battle scarred. His Mother Little is currently known about Daeron's mother except that she was a Mandalorian from Kessel. = Biography = The Beginning Venku Aruetyc met Daeron's mother at a military ball on Mandalore and they instantly fell in love. Three years, and several empty bottles of liquor later, Daeron was born. Once he came into the world his father took him from his mother for the first 5 years of his life, being taken to a small academy that trained children from a early age to excel in leadership, battle and war. After his schooling, he emerged a verd, age 16, and spent the remainder of his childhood defending, fighting and serving alongside his mother and father onboard their ship, the Verbuyc Verd. = Personal = Appearance Clothing Daeron's clothing was rather simple, he only wore a light tan or gray tunic underneath his beskar'gam. He wore a pair of black or white slacks, and on occasion would dress in a fighting outfit that consisted of a pair of black gloves lined with small beskar spikes and a solid black jumpsuit. Beskar'gam Daeron's Mandalorian armor was constructed from beskar, allowing it to sustain a great deal of damage without degrading. His armor also had two shoulder pads which were red, like his kneepads. Daeron wore a power armor liner. This liner shirt had a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin ceramic plates, in order to disperse physical and blast impacts, reducing injuries and likelihood of knockdowns. The power liner also gave him increased protection from fire, acid, intense heat, and cold. His main clothing was a reinforced armor mesh battle/flight suit. The inner lining of the suit blocked poisons and corrosives for a period of time. This suit had pockets on his hips and thighs. (one on each side) Equipment Sword/Dagger -Beskar'kad (Back of his beskar'gam) -Beskar dagger on (Left hip) Blasters -EE-3 carbine rifle -Czerka ZX miniature flame projector (left wrist) -BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser (right wrist) -Tenloss DXR-6 disruptor rifle (slung on back) Rockets -Kelvarex Consolidated Arms MM9 mini concussion rocket (left wrist) *Type-12A anti-personnel rockets *Type-12B stun rockets Whip -Fibercord Whip (right gauntlet, grappling device: a 20-meter-long fibercord whip used to entangle and immobilize a target.) Dart launcher -Rocket dart launchers (knee pads) *Malkite Themfar *FEX-M3 *Molecular acid *Stun agent *Explosive tip Apprentices Verda * NPC General(s) - 35 Mandalorian Admiral/Captain/General(s) * Super Commando units ** Superior training to Standard, Elite, and Commando units. Businesses Gar'tua is Nuhaatyc Gar'tua is Nuhaatyc, Mando'a for vengeance is invisible, was Daeron's first attempt at becoming a businessman. The company, proud of it's all Mandalorian roots, was based on Mandalore's capital city, Keldabe. The company itself was a PMC (private military corporation) or basically a over-paid group of mercenaries. The men at Gar'tua is Nuhaatyc worked jobs as ver'gebuir, or bodyguards, they used parts of Daeron's battle fleet to run protection in space and used pieces of his armored core to defend caravans on the ground from roaming pirates. Four years after it's creation however, the company was left in shambles. Almost everyone one of the leaders, soldiers, or captains had been called by Mandalore to defend the homeland and other provinces in the Mandalorian Empire. Daeron filed bankruptcy with the officials in Keldabe and joined the service along with his vode. Battle Fleet Heavy class -1 Kandosii-type dreadnaught * The Kandosii-type dreadnaught was the largest capital ship used by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars. The Kandosii design had sharp, thin lines and were based on a variety of stolen technologies. These ships were armed with several nuclear missile launchers located in the ship's bow and the lower protruding superstructure. A notable flaw in their design was that their hyperspace navigation systems could be crippled by a strategically-placed charge in the rear. Armament * Medium double turbolasers (30) * Point-defense triple laser cannons (12) * Super-heavy concussion missile launchers (12) o 120 missiles * Tractor beam projectors (6) Medium class -3 Kyramud-type battleship's * The Kyramud-type resembled the Basilisk war droids in aesthetic design, and were based on stolen Basiliskan design. Later models, although similar to the type used during the Great Sith War, were sleeker designs, dispensing with the more organic features of the older model. They mounted armored "fins" along the sides. Armament * Medium double turbolasers (25) * Point-defense medium ion cannons (12) * Heavy concussion missile launchers (10) o 80 missiles * Tractor beam projectors (6) Light class -6 Kote-class assault ships * The Kote-class assault ship resembled a Imperial Star Destroyer mixed with a Kyramud-type battleship. It served as a bridge between the weaker designed Mandalorian light-class ships and the Mandalorian styled medium ships. It's armament was in between the average light-class and could be classified as a weak medium-class ship. Armament * Heavy Double Turbolasers (10) * Point Defense Cannons (15) * Medium-Heavy Concussion Missile Launchers (5) * Tractor Beam Projector (2) Support class -9 Pursuer-class enforcement ship's * The Pursuer-class enforcement ship was a heavy patrol craft designed by MandalMotors for use by the Mandalorians. During the Clone Wars this type of starship was employed in policing Separatist-controlled worlds. Armament * Twin blaster cannons (1) * Ion cannon turret (1) * Proton torpedo launcher (1) Starfighters - 72 Bes'uliik starfighters (Me'shen in Mando'a)